


Julie's Headaches

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Julie and The Phantoms Appreciation Week, M/M, Mentioned Julie Molina, Reggie Backstory (Julie and The Phantoms), Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Julie's dad wants her to go get a check-up at the doctor's, but Julie doesn't want to an argument breaks out.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Luke Patterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	1. Never Walk Away Angry

It about 9:00 pm Ray and Julie began to have an argument in the hallway about something Julie had to do the next day.

“JULIE YOU HAVE TO GO, IT’S NOT UP FOR DEBATE.” Ray didn’t like yelling but Julie could be unreasonable at times as she stomped down the hallway into her room. “NOOO!! I'm NOT GOING, I’M FINE SO LEAVE ME ALONE.” She slammed the door leaving Ray was feeling flustered when Carlos stepped out of his room wondering what was going on. 

“Carlos everything’s fine, please go back in your room I promise I will sort this out.” The sternness in his voice Carlos knew his dad meant business so he went back into his bedroom not wanting to make things worse. Ray walked up to Julie’s door he knocked only to receive more yelling. 

“DAD JUST GO AWAY, I DON’T WANT TO HAVE THIS CONVERSATION.” He tried to remain calm but Julie’s yelling made his temper rise. “WE NEED TO TALK, JULIE WE HAVE A RULE IN THIS HOUSE never walk away angry.” 

After that silence happened

The boys heard the yelling from the garage, it made them all worry especially Reggie he didn’t like people fighting. “I wonder what they are fighting about? I don’t think we’ve heard them fight this way before.” Luke said feeling uneasy they all sat on the couch together listening to the fighting going on. 

“Yeah I mean there’s nothing we can really do, I'm sure they will work it out we can check on Julie later.” Alex was always the voice of reason his words made a lot of sense Reggie’s hand started shaking a little. “Ray said something about, Julie doing something tomorrow I wonder what it is she doesn’t want to do I thought she had school.” 

Alex looked over to Reggie noticing the base player hands, start shaking he nudge Luke showing him Reggie’s handshaking. Luke didn’t waste time putting his hand on Reggie’s who finally a looked their way. “Reg bud you doing ok? I know you don’t really like it when people are fighting but I’m sure it will all be ok.” 

Reggie shrugged his shoulders, his body seems to freeze making Luke and Alex get more worried. At the house, Ray opened Julie’s door she was sitting on the end on her bed crying holding her head.

“Mija, I’m so sorry ok. I don’t mean to push but we have to get you checked out.” Julie didn’t look up at her dad standing at her door she curled her needs up to her chest rocking back and forward. “I’m sorry I yelled sweetheart, this is just so important please tomorrow afternoon we have to go.” 

Her head was throbbing in pain lately she'd been getting headaches a lot the fighting just made it worse..  
“I’m sorry dad I just don’t want to know, I’ve been getting headaches more lately that can’t be a good sign.” Ray walked over sitting next to Julie he pulled her into a hug which she finally relented.


	2. Julie Tells The Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie tells the boys why she and her dad had been fighting.

Julie spent the next hour talking to her dad they both calmed down from yelling that happened. She still didn’t want to go to the doctors but to make her dad happy Julie would. When her dad left Luke, Alex and Reggie poofed into her room making her jump while she was unfolding her sheets on the bed. 

Julie noticed Reggie stood closer to the door Luke stood beside her, Alex sat on the end of the bed he loved how comfortable it was very soft. “Hi Julie, are you ok we heard yelling from the garage?” She looked at Alex he was wearing his causal pink hoodie and black pair of shorts. “Oh I’m sorry I hope it didn’t upset anyone, it was just a little argument.” 

Reggie didn’t look at Julie he was still shaken up from hearing the fight. Luke and Alex brought him along so he could see everything was ok.  
“A little argument it seem heated to me, what do you have to do that you don’t want to?” Alex hit Luke’s shoulder for asking the question they had agreed on not asking her.

“Ouch! Alex, I thought it couldn’t hurt to ask, but Jules you don’t have to tell us.” Of course, she wanted to tell them but she was worried about how they would react. 

“I want to tell you, but I’m worried you will freak out.” Luke played with the blue hoodie strings he was wearing along with black pants and a white shirt with a techno coloured skull on it. 

“You can tell us anything, we promise not to freak out on you.” Julie looked at Alex hoping he would stay calm, unlike Luke who freaked out a lot. “Fine here goes I’ve been getting headaches, my dad wants me to go to the doctors.” Silence happened while they tried to process but no freaking out though Reggie looked up for the first time feeling concern for Julie. 

“Headaches that’s not good Jules, I’m guessing the argument was about the fact you don’t want to go.” Nodding her head Luke sighed thinking how could she not want to go get check out. “Yeah, I don’t want to go, I don’t want to know if anything is wrong I've been down this road before.” The boys weren’t sure how to react to the last part of what Julie said about being down that road before what did she mean.

“Julie, what do you mean? I’m confused. I’m on your dad's side about getting checked.” Julie frowned at Luke for siding with her dad it lost him some brownie points. “Fine side with my dad, look I’m really tried can we talk about this in the morning? More importantly, Reggie are you ok you’ve been quiet?” All eyes turned to Reggie who looked at Julie for some reason, no words came out of his mouth till he snapped back to reality.

“Oh, um I’m fine. I promise sorry I gotta go see you later, I can't do this right now bye.” Reggie couldn’t stay he felt like a deer in the headlights. His friends all looked at him it made him feel nervous so he poofed out. “So why is Reggie acting strange? I don't think he is ok at all.” Luke still stood next to Alex who sat on the bed Luke sighed because of Reggie leaving. 

“Reggie didn’t like the fighting, it was too loud It gets to him. The past has a way of creeping up on you, we will check on him soon.” Alex agreed with Luke about checking on Reggie soon he also agreed with the past statement. 

"Damn, I didn't mean to make him feel bad I will talk to him tomorrow. Ok, fine I will go to the doctors even though I hate them.” The boys stared at her feeling happy she decided to go to the doctors and talk to Reggie but the last part worried them.

“You don’t have to do it alone, we can go with you if you want but why do you hate doctors?” Julie walked over to her chair she pulled out from underneath her desk she sat down. “Because I don't trust them, they basically did nothing to help my mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All 
> 
> Thank you for reading it really means a lot, more chapters are coming soon please keep commenting/ kudos. You are all really awesome I have so many stories to update lol I love this show.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All 
> 
> Thanks for reading I hope it's ok I wasn't sure, but if you like it let me know more to come. I have so many ideas I just have to work on them some more, thank you all for kudos and comments.


End file.
